Dark and Windy
by GreenEyes52
Summary: Set in Paihia, New Zealand. Edward notices a lonely girl swinging on the swings at night time in the park. He goes and joins her and they find out a bit about each other. Bella is having a hard time at home and Edward comforts her. Warning: Contains sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, so I set this in Paihia, New Zealand. It's a tourist destination, full of hotels, pubs, and restaurants and yeah...nice beaches too.**

**Summary: Set in Paihia, New Zealand. Edward notices a lonely girl swinging on the swings at night time in the park. He goes and joins her and they find out a bit about each other. Bella is having a hard time at home and Edward comforts her. Warning: Contains sex. **

It was dark and windy. I swung gently on the swing, using my legs to push me forwards and backwards. The wind tickled my arms, making my hairs stand on end. I looked out towards the ocean, the islands hilltop only just noticeable in the distance. I dug my shoes into the bark, stopping myself from swinging.

I imagined myself on that island, isolated from this place. Away from all the crowds, noise and people. I looked to my right. I could see the lights of all the hotels and restaurants, people eating food in a nice warm place. I looked in one of the lit hotel windows. I saw a man take a woman in his arms and they started slow-dancing.

_Would I ever have that? Or would I just be lonely for the rest of my life?_

I went back to swinging gently on the swing, looking out at the sea. Boats were tied up on the pier and the waves crashed against the shore line. I started humming to myself, ignoring the rising goose bumps on my arms. I was so distracted that I didn't see as another figure silently joined me on the swings.

"Hello" he said.

I gasped, almost falling off the swing, if it weren't the tight grip I had on the chains.

His voice indicated he was around my age.

_Eighteen, nineteen maybe?_

"Hi" I shyly replied.

His face was in the shadow, as was mine. Bits of the park were illuminated by streetlights. I could see his figure as he started slowly swinging, his feet pushing into the bark beneath him. I watched him curiously as he looked out towards the ocean, apparently in deep thought. I went back to swinging and for a while we were in a comfortable silence.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

His face turned towards me, and he spoke.

"I could ask you the same question" he answered.

"I'm here because I have no-where else to be right now" I said truthfully.

Something about this guy made me want to tell him the truth.

"What are you doing out here?" I repeated.

"Truthfully? I don't really know. I saw you swinging from my hotel room and you looked lonely. I thought I would join you" he said, pointing out to the hotel that I was looking at before.

_Well, at least he doesn't seem like a creepy rapist. _

"What do you mean you have no-where else to be right now?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I mean I don't want to be at home right now" I said.

_I'm not lying, just not telling the whole truth. _

"You can trust me you know? I won't hurt you. If you don't want to tell me then you just have to tell me to mind my own business" he said gently.

I felt him reach out and touch my hand that was gripping the chains of the swing. His fingers were warm as they wrapped around my cold ones.

"I'm not at home right now because my mum and dad are fighting. I didn't want to be there so I came here to think" I admitted.

Our hands gently swung between us as we rocked on the swings.

"What's your name?" he asked.

His thumb drew circles on my palm, heating it.

"Bella" I whispered.

"Mine's Edward" he whispered back.

I looked up at his face, still hidden by the shadows. I could see the outline of his nose and lips. His thumb let go of my palm and reached towards me, cupping my cheek. I turned my face towards his palm, enjoying the warmth that radiated off him even though he had been outside with me for a while.

"You're so cold" he whispered.

"I've been here a while" I confessed.

His thumb gently caressed my lips, causing my breath to quicken.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

His thumb was resting on my lower lip.

_Something about you makes me want to trust you. _

I know he's not going to hurt me.

"Yes" I whispered. I could see my breath in the air.

He got up off the swing and walked in front of me. He cupped both sides of my face and gently leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I felt it immediately as his lips touched mine, the searing warmth heating them.

His tongue entered my mouth, searching.

I was left panting for breath as his mouth left mine.

_My first kiss. _

My lips felt weird now that his weren't against mine.

I stood up, pressing my lips back against his. I reached up and twined my fingers into his hair, my cold fingertips pressing against his scalp. He shivered from the cold but instead of pulling away, he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight against his chest. I pressed myself against him, loving the warmth that emanated from his body.

"Do you want to go back to my hotel with me?" he asked, once we broke apart for air.

I hesitated.

"Not for that. I mean so you have a warm place to stay, instead of this freezing park where it's starting to get colder" he said.

"Unless, you would prefer to go home?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"We can go to your hotel room. Are you here by yourself?" I asked.

"No, I'm here with my parents. We're on holiday. They're currently at dinner in the hotel. Don't worry though, I don't share a room with them" he said.

"Lucky, I've never been on a holiday before really" I said.

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"Well, unless you count going to Auckland for a few days a holiday, besides that, no. Not really" I said.

_Don't have much choice to go anywhere anyway. _

He dropped the subject and we started walking to the entrance of the park. We opened the gate and walked out, immediately walking into the light from the streetlamps. I looked up at him.

"Wow" I said.

He looked down at me, staring at my face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you're really handsome" I said, ducking my head, embarrassed and ashamed.

_Now that he can see my face he's not going to want me to go back to his hotel. _

"I'm sorry, I'll just go home now"

I started walking away but stopped when he grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Stop, why are you walking away?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd still want me to come with you now that you've seen my face" I ducked my head, hiding behind my curtain of hair.

I felt his hands push away my hair, cupping cheeks and bringing my face back up to his eye level.

"You're beautiful Bella" he whispered, a single finger tracing the scar that went from my eyebrow down to the corner of my lip.

_I hated it._

That scar was a reminder of my everyday life.

He leaned down and traced the scar with his lips. A few tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down to my lips. He pecked my lips, smearing the tear drop onto his.

"Come on, we are going back to the hotel and you are going to get warm" he said, taking my hand and pulling me across the street.

It was a quick two minute walk to the hotel and a few more minutes until we were entering his room. As soon as I walked into his room, a blast of hot air hit me and I shivered. I took off my shoes and placed them near the door, leaving me in my grey socks. I removed those as well since they were a bit wet and put them in my shoes.

Edward walked towards the phone, picking it up and ordering two hot chocolates. I was still standing near the doorway. He came back to me and sat me down on the couch, sitting next to me. I looked around the hotel room, admiring the warm, homey feeling that it gave. A double bed was in the corner, a grey duvet on top and two big pillows with a few smaller ones in front of them.

I turned at looked at Edward.

I mean _really _looked at him.

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green with hints of yellow in them. His eyebrows were the perfect width away from his eyes and his nose was the perfect shape. His lips were a rosy pink, making me want to lean in and kiss them again. His face was beautiful.

As I was studying him, he was also studying me.

I watched as his eyes trained in on my lips. I poked my tongue out, wetting them. He looked up at me and licked his lips. Slowly, I leaned towards him and placed my lips against his. He put his hand at the back of my head, guiding me towards him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I turned and twisted my body until eventually I was lying on my back on the couch and Edward was hovering above me, still kissing me. I spread my legs and he moved so he was in between them, kneeling on the couch.

"We better stop now if you don't want to take this any further" he said, pulling his lips away from mine, panting.

His hands were toying with the hem of my t-shirt. Before I could answer him, there was a knock on the door.

"That will be our hot chocolates" Edward said, getting off of me and heading towards the door.

I sat up, disappointed that I wasn't feeling his weight on top of me anymore. Edward came back into the room with our hot chocolates and placed them on the coffee table. He sat down next to me.

"Here" he pushed the hot chocolate towards me and I blew on it, cooling it before taking a small sip.

I put my hot chocolate down and turned back towards Edward. He took a sip of his hot chocolate before placing it back on the coaster.

"I'll be truthful with you Bella" he paused.

I looked at him to let him know it was okay to continue,

"I want you" he said.

_I want you. _

Those words made my insides turn upside down. In a good way.

"I want you too" I admitted.

"If you don't want to do anything, then I understand and I won't pressure you" he said, gently taking my hand and kissing it.

My pulse quickened.

"You can choose if you want to continue what we were doing before or if you just want to watch TV or something" he said.

To answer him, I climbed over to him and sat in his lap.

"I want to continue. I trust you" I said quietly.

In return, he cupped my cheek and brought my lips down for a kiss. Things quickly heated up and we were back into the position we were in before our hot chocolates came, him hovering above me and playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

He questioned me with my eyes and I nodded to him, letting him know it was alright to take off my t-shirt. He pulled it over my head and dropped it on the floor, leaving me in my black lace bra.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" he asked.

"It will be more comfortable"

I nodded my head and he removed himself off of me. He took my hand and led me to the bed. He pulled back the covers and we both climbed in. He kissed me, rolling me over onto my back and reached behind me, unhooking my bra. It fell down my shoulders and I crossed my arms to stop it from falling completely.

"Are you alright Bella? We can stop at anytime if you want to" he said.

"I'm fine. I'm just shy" I said, ducking my head and staring at his clothed chest. He tilted my head back up, looking into my eyes.

"You're beautiful Bella" he said.

I continued to look into his eyes as I let my arms fall down by my sides, letting my bra fall down. I took it off, throwing it onto the floor. He ducked his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. I moaned, letting my head fall back against the pillows as I gripped his hair in my fingers.

He switched to my other breast and started sucking on that one as I massaged his scalp with my fingers. He moaned into my breast, using his hands to massage my other breast. He released my nipple and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. I took in the sight of his naked chest. His biceps were defined, not huge but enough that you could tell he was strong. His stomach was flat and tanned.

I drifted my fingers down his stomach, feeling his muscles contract from my touch. He caught my hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

"Bella? Are you a virgin?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No" I whispered.

I saw him nod his head in my peripherals.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Was your first time bad?" he suddenly asked.

I looked up at him. He was looking at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place.

I nodded my head.

_It was bad._

"If you are sure you still want to do this, I promise you I will it better than your first time" he said.

I looked at him.

"I still want to do this" I said, sure of my decision.

He leaned down and kissed me again, trailing kisses from my neck down to my breasts. He slowly kissed down to my stomach until he got to the top of my jeans. He popped the button, opening my jeans. He slowly pulled them down my legs, revealing my blue underwear. He kissed back up my legs until he reached the hem of my blue underwear, playing with the hem. Swiftly, he pulled them off, throwing them onto the ground. I lay naked, in the bed.

He still had his jeans on.

As if he could read my mind, he reached for his belt buckle and un-buckled it. I watched with rapt attention as he un-did his jeans, pulling them off and leaving him in nothing but blue, silky boxers. I stared at the large bulge in his boxers.

"Is that because of me?" I asked.

He nodded. He took my hand and placed it on the bulge in his boxers.

"You're beautiful Bella" he said.

Slowly, I started to massage the bulge in his boxers. He moaned, dropping his head onto my shoulder as I rubbed his cock. He kissed my shoulder as I continued to rub his cock, acquitting myself with his length and girth. A few minutes later, he pulled my had away and started to pull his boxers off.

"Wait, do you have a condom?" I asked.

He stopped pulling off his boxers and nodded his head.

"Hold on" he got up, quickly running into the bathroom with his wallet and came back a few seconds later holding a condom in his hand. He put it on the bedside table.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked.

"They sell them here" he said.

He got back in the bed and removed his boxers, letting me see his cock for the first time.

It was big.

I wrapped my fingers back around him. I wasn't able to wrap my hand all the way around.

"Sorry" he said, ducking his head to his chest.

I used my finger to push his head back up and kissed him on the lips.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm too big" he said.

I laughed.

"It's alright Edward. As long as you are gentle it will be fine" I assured him.

He looked back up at me and smiled.

I smiled back at him before stroking his cock. Once up, once down.

He moaned and dropped his head back against the head board. His hands sneaked around my body, coming to rest on my pussy as I continued to stroke his cock. I felt his index finger circle my entrance that was wet with my juices. I continued to stroke his cock as he played with my pussy, circling my clit, bringing his finger back down to my entrance and then pushing his fingers in an inch. Edward was moaning on each down stroke.

The room was hot and sweat was starting to form on my forehead.

Suddenly, Edward pulled my hand away from his cock and flipped me over onto my back. He got the condom off the bedside table and carefully opened the packaging. I watched as he pinched the top of the condom and rolled it down the length of his cock.

I spread my legs and allowed him to position himself between them. He held his cock with one hand and supported himself with his other arm that he rested next to my head. He leaned down and gently bit my nipple, sending shockwaves to my pussy.

I felt the head of his cock gather wetness from my pussy then push against my clit. I thrust my hips up, eager to feel more.

_I never felt this pleasure the first time. _

I felt him push his cock into me, slowly, until he was seated all the way inside me. He moaned, and dropped his head down so his forehead was resting against mine. We looked into each other's eyes as he slowly started rocking his hips, back and forth. My eyes rolled back and closed from the intense pleasure.

A moan escaped my lips as his thrust started to speed up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him on. I grabbed his head and brought his face down to mine, kissing him. He moaned into my mouth and used one hand to hold my lips against his while his other hand was gripping the headboard, using it for leverage to thrust into me.

The slapping of skin against skin resonated around the room, filling every corner. My pussy felt so full with his cock in it. My pussy muscles contracted against his cock as he pushed his cock in, hitting the right spot inside of me. I let out a moan, loving the way he made me feel.

I was close.

I moaned in disappointment as Edward pulled his cock out. He turned me around so I was on my hands and knees. I gasped in surprise as he thrust back into me, the power behind his thrust forcing me to fall onto my stomach. Edward continued to thrust into me. I grabbed onto the pillows, moaning into them as this new angle allowed Edward to hit _that _spot inside of me.

Edward hips connected with my ass each time he thrust into me.

The feeling of his cock stretching me, his cock head as it hit that exact spot each time and the sound of his hips hitting my ass was too much to handle. My pussy went into a spasm as I clenched down on his cock.

"Bella!"

His hips jerked against me as the tightness of my pussy caused him to cum. He thrust into me; pushing his cock in as far as it could go before he released his sperm inside of me.

His hips relaxed against mine and he rested some of his weight on my back. I released my grip on the pillows and the blood flowed back into my knuckles. Through our panting breaths, we heard a noise outside the door.

It was people talking.

"Shit!" we both said at the same time, scrambling to get up.

Edward pulled out of me, his cock slapping wetly against his thigh. He pulled the condom off, tied it and chucked it in the bin. We waited with baited breath as we listened to the people who were talking outside.

"Leave the boy alone Esme. You coddle him too much. Let him have some privacy after all he's been through. Come, let's go back to our room"

We both let out sighs of relief as we heard the footsteps retreat.

"So, were those your parents?" I asked, facing Edward.

"Yep" he sighed.

"What do they mean after 'all you've been through'?" I asked, curious.

_Could something bad have happened to him like something bad happened to me?_

"I'll tell you later. For now, could we cuddle?" He asked.

I nodded, and we lay down, pulling the blankets up to our chins. Edward spooned me and for a while we were silent.

"I like you Bella" Edward suddenly said.

I wasn't surprised when I replied; "I like you too Edward"

We both went silent again.

A few minutes later, Edward's soft snores filled the room.

I followed him into the realm of sleep a few minutes later, his arms wrapped tight around my waist.

**A/N: Right...so...um...thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

A sheet of warmth covered my body. I slowly became aware that there was the weight of another person on me.

_Edward._

His arm was draped over my waist, his other arm resting under my neck. One if his legs was resting over mine and his chest was pressed against my back. His breath tickled the hairs on my neck and sent shivers down my body. I turned around in his arms and looked at his sleeping form. His eyes were closed and soft snores were coming from his mouth. His chest rose every time he drew in a breath.

"Bella" he breathed.

He pulled me closer to him, pressing the length of his body against mine.

"Edward" I whispered.

I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek, whispering his name again. He pressed his cheek against my palm, slowly fluttering his eye lids. His eyes opened. The brightness of the green startled me.

"You have beautiful eyes" I whispered, tracing his eye lids with the tip of my finger.

He caught my finger between his lips and gently nipped at it.

"No-one told me I have beautiful eyes before" he said.

"Apart from my mum" he added.

"Well, it's true" I said.

"Thanks" He ducked his head shyly.

_Why would he be shy from a compliment. _

"You have beautiful eyes too you know" he said.

I scoffed.

"They are plain brown Edward, your eyes are green, and beautiful"

"They remind me of chocolate. And take that as a compliment, I love chocolate" he smiled and leaned in and kissed me, effectively ending our mini-argument.

Our kiss got interrupted by the rumbling of our stomachs.

"How about you get dressed while I order some breakfast?" Edward asked.

It was then that I realized we were both, still naked.

"OK" I said.

He pulled the sheet down, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He reached down and got his boxers, putting them on. As Edward got up and ordered breakfast over the phone, I got dressed. I found my clothes strewn across the floor and picked them up, putting them on.

Once I was dressed in my jeans and t-shirt from yesterday, Edward came over to me and told me breakfast would be ready in ten minutes.

"I'm going to finish getting dressed. You can use the bathroom in the mean tine if you want" he motioned towards the ensuite bathroom. While Edward finished getting dressed, I went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I used the toilet, washed my hands and teeth and sprayed some water on my face. I then ran my fingers through my hair.

Once I finished cleaning myself up I walked back into the main room and see Edward getting breakfast ready.

"I don't know what you like so I ordered some Bacon, French Toast and Eggs" he said.

At the mention of bacon, my stomach rumbled.

_I haven't had bacon in a really long time. _

"So, what do you want?" he asked, motioning to the platter of delicious food that lay on the coffee table.

"I'll have some bacon and French toast thank you" I said. Edward plated the food for me and handed it to me as I sat down on the couch.

He plated his food, some eggs and bacon and sat down next to me. We sat silently, both busy in out thoughts.

_Would he kick me out after breakfast? Was this a one time thing or will he want to get to know me a bit better? Or will that be bad since he's only here on holiday?_

"How long are you going to be in Piahia?" I blurted out.

Might as well know now so I can prepare myself for when he leaves.

"Another week and a half" he said.

We went silent again.

_So, I have a week and a half with him until he leaves to go back home. Unless he wants me to leave now. And, for all I know, he could live all the way down in Christchurch. _

"Where do you live?"

By now we had both finished our breakfast and our plates were on the coffee table. We were sitting, facing each other. He looked hesitant to answer the question.

"I live in Wellington" he said.

My heart sunk. I was hoping he lived in Whangarei, or Auckland. Somewhere close. Not Wellington.

_That's like, an eleven hour car ride. _

When I looked down, I felt Edward move closer to me.

"Is that a problem?' he asked.

I thought about it.

"I don't know. It is if you want anything to happen between us" I said, deciding that honesty was the best way to go at the moment.

"Do you want anything to happen between us?" I asked, fearful.

"Yes" he answered straight away.

My heart jumped.

"I know I only met you last night Bella, but I know I already like you. A lot" he said, looking straight at me.

It felt like he could see me, the real me. Not just some act that I put up to protect myself from others.

"I know I like you too"

"Good, because I'm not ready to give you up without a fight" he said, conviction dominant in his emerald eyes.

For some reason, his words spiked fear within me.

_Not let me go without a fight._

_Without a fight. _

I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind and concentrated on what Edward was now saying.

"Well, since we have both established that we like each other, why don't we get to know each other a bit?" he asked.

My mind immediately went to the gutter.

"Oh, I think we've gotten to know each other already" I laughed.

He caught on to what I was implying and started laughing with me.

"Not that way, although, I don't mind getting to know you a little bit better that way" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

"No, it's fine. Lets get to know each other the _other _way" I said.

He pretended to be disappointed but then nodded.

"OK"

We got into a comfortable position, Edward leaning back on the couch and me leaning my back against his chest, wrapped in his arms. Then, we started talking.

I told him I was eighteen and lived with my mum, Renee and my step-dad Phil. I shuddered as his name went through my mind.

_Bastard._

I told him I was an only child and that I go to Bay Of Islands Collage. I told him my parents job. Renee is a stay-at-home mum who lives off the benefit and Phil is a road worker.

_Stay-at-home mum my ass mum. _

We covered the basics of my life.

"Your turn" I said once I finished telling him that I have lived my whole life in Piahia.

"Right, well, my parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an author, and I'm their youngest child. I have a brother named Emmett who is twenty-five, he's a rugby coach and married to his wife Rosalie. I have a twin sister named Alice whom right now is in France, Paris, to be exact, on a student exchange program. Oh, and we live in Oriental Bay" he finished.

By the time we finished getting to know each other, we realized that we had been talking for a few hours. It was two in the afternoon.

"Do you want to go get some lunch with me Bella?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I teased.

"Yes" he nodded, completely serious.

"OK" I was suddenly feeling very shy.

I had never been on a date before.

"Hey, no need to be shy around me Bella. It's only me" Edward tilted my chin towards him and gently kissed my lips.

"Wait, where are your parents?" I asked.

"They're probably on some cruise or something right now" he said.

"Will you're mum and step-dad be worried about you not returning last night?" he asked, a worried frown on his face.

"No, it's fine. They probably won't even realize I'm not there right now. In fact, they probably won't be worried about me" I said bitterly.

Edward looked uncertain for a moment.

"It's alright" I reassured him.

"Phil's working anyway and mum's probably out with her friends" I said.

_Yeah, friends all right. _

"OK then, just let me get my wallet" he said, gently pushing me to get off his lap.

"Sorry, I'd help pay for lunch, it's just that I left my wallet at home and all I have with me is my keys and cell phone" I told him, removing my keys and phone from my jean pocket.

"It's alright Bella, I didn't expect you to pay in the first place" he chided.

I pocketed my phone and keys while Edward got his jacket. He took my hand and we walked out of the hotel to go get some lunch.

**A/N: Right, managed to get this chapter to you guys even though I still currently don't have my laptop back (won't have it for about another two weeks), but I will still keep writing when I get ideas. :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ****Oh, and one more thing, I can't promise long chapters all the time…**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward took me to a restaurant on the beach front that sold the most amazing fish ever. We talked again, telling each other about our lives and taking our time to get to know each other in depth. Once we had both eaten our lunch and our stomachs were full, Edward paid the bill and we walked down to the beach. We walked along it until we got to the playground that we met each other on the night before.

Parents were watching their children as they had fun on the playground. I saw a few mums pushing their children on the swings that Edward and I were sitting on the night before.

_I can't believe it's only been a day since I met Edward. It feels like I've known him for years._

"Do you want to stay here for a while or go back to the hotel?" Edward asked.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

"It's 3:30" I sighed.

"As much as I would love to spend more time with you, and trust me I would, but I think I should get home" I said.

I didn't want to go back there. I'd rather spend more time with Edward.

He looked sad.

"Can I get your phone number then so I can text you?"

"Sure" I rattled of my number to him.

"I sent you a text saying hi, so you'll have my number" he said.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and I checked the message, adding his number to my short contact list.

"OK, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

His face lit up with a bright smile.

"Yep, I'll text you tonight just in case my parents want me to do something with them tomorrow" Edward said.

By now we had walked back to the entrance of the hotel. Edward hugged me, pulling me tight against his chest.

"I'll miss you tonight" he said into my hair.

"So will I" I replied, my voice muffled against his shirt.

He released me with a sigh and a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he promised and walked into the hotel.

I sighed and turned around. I started walking to my place. On the walk home, I saw a couple walking along the opposite side of the street, arm in arm. The male was looking down at the female lovingly and gently touching her hand while the female was laughing at something he was saying.

They looked exactly like the couple I was watching in the hotel room the other night. They were the couple that was dancing together. I stopped walking and watched as they walked into the hotel that Edward had just entered a few minutes ago.

_Could they be Edward's parents?_

The man's stature looked a lot like Edward's and the woman's' hair colour was the same as well. I stopped thinking and continued walking home.

_Who knows, maybe they are his parents_.

When I got back to the apartment, the front door was locked so I used my key to get in.

_Mum and Phil aren't home. Good._

I decided to take a shower while I had the apartment to my self. I quickly took a shower, rinsing my body of last nights activities. My insides jumped.

_He said he wants to see me again. _

I suddenly felt like jumping up and down and dancing around the place. However, before I could get too excited, the sounds of my mums voice calling me broke my excitement. I quickly got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and went out to the lounge to see what she wanted.

She was lying down on the couch, he arm blocking the light from her sight.

"Yes mum?" I asked.

"Can you make me a cup of tea please? I have such a sore head" she said.

I quickly boiled the jug before making her cup of tea and placing it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Here you go mum" she groaned in response.

Figuring she wanted me out of her way, I ran to my room and got dressed. I rifled through my draws until I found my favourite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I got dressed and put on a load of washing. I quickly done a clean up of the house while mum stayed on the couch watching some TV while nursing her sore head.

_Maybe if you didn't drink so much you wouldn't have a sore head all the time. _

Of course I didn't say these thoughts out loud. I finished sweeping the dust outside and then went to cook dinner. Just as I was serving up dinner, Phil came home. He walked into the apartment, closing the door loudly behind him. He sat at the table and waited for dinner to be served without so much as a "hello".

I didn't look at him as I served up his dinner. Mum dragged her self off the couch to eat. Dinner was quiet, only the sound of the knives and forks hitting the plates. Mum and Phil were both silent and I just sat there quietly, eating my food.

Once mum and Phil both left the table, I gathered up the plates and done the dishes. I could hear mum snoring in the next room and Phil was watching the news on TV. Once the dishes were washed, dried and put away I started walking to my room.

"Not so fast Bella, come here" Phil said, lighting up a smoke.

_Fuck. _

I went and stood in front of him, staring at a little hole in the material of the couch. Phil stood up, causing me to step backwards and hit the coffee table with the back of my legs, knocking off a vase that fell to the floor.

"You stupid bitch" Phil said, backhanding me across the cheek. By instinct, my hand went up and cupped my burning cheek even though I was use to this treatment by now.

"You're so clumsy Bella"

He shoved me and I fell backwards, falling onto the floor. I curled myself into a ball on the floor as Phil hovered over me.

"See, can't even keep your balance properly" he sneered, kicking me in the back. I let out a cry as he kicked me in the tail bone.

"Stupid little bitch"

He kicked me one more time before stubbing out his ciggy and heading towards the bedroom. I didn't have enough energy yet so I laid there on the floor for a while, letting my tears fall. Eventually, I got enough energy to drag myself up off the floor and into my bedroom.

I hopped into my bed, shivering at the coldness of it. I avoided sleeping on my back and eventually fell asleep to the comforting thoughts that I would get to see Edward tomorrow.

I woke up to the pain in my lower back.

_Fuck, it's worse than it was last night._

I got up and took two panadol, hoping it will at least ease the pain a little. I changed my clothes from yesterday. I had to get changed slowly because rough movements hurt my back too much. I looked in the mirror before pulling my t-shirt on and saw a nice bruise that had already formed.

_Great, I can't let Edward see this which means that I can't be with him until the bruise disappears. _

That thought made me sad. He had treated me so well.

_Better than someone else. _

_But, if I just keep my t-shirt on, then he won't be able to see the bruise. _

I finished getting dressed and checked my phone for any messages.

There was one from Edward.

_Meet me outside the hotel at eleven. Parents have gone to Kerikeri._

I checked the time on my phone. It was 10:30am. I had half an hour to get ready. Quickly, while still being careful about my lower back, I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, being sure to wash my dishes once I had finished.

Phil was already at work and mum was probably off with some of her 'friends'. I gathered everything I would need, putting my phone, wallet and keys into my pockets while putting my jacket on over my top.

I closed and locked the door behind me. Slowly, I started walking down to meet Edward.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update. Teachers thought they would be nice and give me lots of homework. How nice right? Lovely teachers…Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took a while to update, I only just got my laptop back yesterday, I tried to type this chapter earlier but using my mum's laptop was a nightmare and seriously could not type a thing on there. So I had to wait until I got my laptop back...which I do now. Anyway, enjoy :D Sorry for the shortness.**

It was 11:05am by time I arrived outside the hotel. I saw Edward looking at his watch.

"Edward" I called to him. I saw his head shoot up and look around for me.

He spotted me and started walking towards me, engulfing me in his arms once he was close enough to me.

"I thought you were going to ditch me" he said.

"Sorry I'm late" I apologized.

"It's alright, as long as you're here now" he said, releasing me from his tight hold.

We started walking down to the beach hand-in-hand.

-X-

As the week went on, Edward and I met each day and walked along the beach. We ate fish and chips on the picnic table and talked and laughed with each other. By the end of the week I was sure I was falling in love with him.

_He's only here for three more days. _

That caused an ache to form in my chest.

I don't want him to leave.

However, maybe it was or the best since things at home were getting worse. Phil was getting more pissed at me for staying out late. Sometimes, even the whole night. I stayed at the hotel with Edward last night, trying to avoid going home.

Good side to that though; we don't have to sneak around his parent anymore. They know that Edward and I are together and that I stay over. Although, how _much _they know about what we do is different.

_We were sitting on the sand and I was leaning against Edwards's front. His arms were wrapped around my waist and we watched as the waves came forwards and splashed against the sand then retreated back out to sea. _

"_Would you like to meet my parents?" Edward suddenly asked. _

_I hesitated. _

"_You don't have to, it's just, I told them about you and they want to me you" he said softly, caressing my shoulders with his lips. _

_I shivered as a light breeze blew over my arms. _

"_I want to meet them then" I smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed me. _

_His arms tightened around my waist and we sat comfortably on the sand enjoying the warmth from the sun. _

"_Do you want to meet them tonight?" Edward asked. _

"_Okay" _

_We went back to been silent._

_-X-_

_It was time to meet his parents. _

_Edward and I were sitting in his hotel room when his parents knocked on the door. Edward squeezed my hand and stood up from the couch, walking towards the door. _

"_Hey mum, hey dad" he greeted them. _

_I stood up and walked towards them. _

_They were the same couple that I walked past a few days ago. _

"_Mum, dad, this is Bella. My girlfriend" Edward introduced us._

_Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. _

"_Bella, this is my mum Esme, and my dad Carlisle" _

"_Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet the girl that put a smile on my boys face" Esme smiled at me and surprised me by hugging me. _

"_It's nice to meet you too Esme" I said, overwhelmed by her warm welcome. _

"_Hello Bella, it's lovely to meet you" Carlisle smiled at me and stretched out his hand. _

"_Hi" I said shyly, shaking his hand._

"_Shall we sit down?" Edward asked, motioning to the couch._

Edwards's parents turned out to be the sweetest parents in the world.

_Well, compared to mine they are._

My phone beeped in my hand, indicating I got a text message.

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow! – Edward_

I texted back I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow as well and then hopped in bed, pulling my duvet up to my chin and closed my eyes.


End file.
